The present invention relates to a lathe tool equipped with reversible plates for cutting grooves or threads and including a holder having a shaft. The shaft of such a lathe tool has a recess intended to accommodate the reversible plate, with the bottom face of the recess forming a support face and the sides forming contact faces for the reversible cutting plate which, when the plate is in the operating position, is disposed on edge. The lathe tool also has a clamping device with which the reversible cutting plate, when held against the lateral contact face, can be clamped against the bottom face and held in position against an associated axial abutment.
Various models of lathe tools of this type equipped with reversible plates are known in practice. They are always configured in such a manner that the unperforated, reversible cutting plate disposed on edge in the recess of the holder is pressed against its contact and support faces as well as against the axial abutment by means of a clamping or securing jaw. This clamping or securing jaw, however, interferes with the free removal of chips from the major cutting edge and, in some embodiments, is not easy and safe enough to operate.
In addition, there are other lathe tools equipped with reversible plates which are used to cut grooves or threads and in which the reversible cutting plate is not on edge when in the operating position but lies flat and is secured in a recess disposed on the upper side of the holder. The reversible cutting plate can here again be secured by means of a securing or clamping jaw which reaches over the reversible cutting plate. Embodiments are also known in which a reversible cutting plate is used which is a hole plate and which is secured at its fastening bore by means of a fastening screw which passes through the bore.
The planar arrangement of the disc-shaped reversible cutting plate requires a relatively complicated configuration for the reversible cutting plate which must have cut-on extensions or the like of a configuration conforming to the profile of the groove to be cut.
Most of the above-mentioned lathe tools additionally require different holders to accommodate the reversible cutting plates for cutting grooves and the reversible cutting plates for cutting threads, which is undesirable from the standpoint of manufacture and storage.